icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cam Relationship
New Section? Hey Mak, do you think it'd be a good idea to list the episodes with a Cam plot/subplot or no?Roxas82 01:55, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Depends on how we do it. Give me some details about what you´re planning, then I can say if it is a good idea. Mak23686 08:27, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, I was thinking, for the Cam based plots & story lines, we could compact it into paragraphs, not just in fact format, so we could elaborate on friendship or possible relationship development. Like the big episodes I'd consider would be iDon't Wanna Fight, iSaw Him First, iReunite with Missy, give light to the Cam aspects of iKiss, iThink They Kissed & iSaved Your Life, iQuit iCarly, and iWas a Pageant Girl. This way, it effectively shows that the Cam relationship affects a good portion of plotlines and is an important part of the show. So, you basically suggest we delete the parts about those episodes (by the way, I think iThink they kissed has the most Cam - subtext up to now) and write little "essays" about them? Sounds okay to me. We just should agree on who takes what episode so we don´t get in each other´s way. Mak23686 22:07, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Awesomesauce! I'd like to do iSaw Him First, iKiss, iQuit iCarly and iWas a Pageant Girl if that's cool with you. Sound good? Alright, that means I´ll write about iDon´t Wanna Fight, iReunite with Missy, iThink They Kissed (Yay!) and iSaved your Life. Mak23686 07:46, March 31, 2010 (UTC) What do you think how long one paragraph should be? I just finished writing the piece about "iThink They Kissed", it´s 520 words (about half a screen). Think this is too long? Mak23686 19:37, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I think it's fine however long it may be, so long as it presents good points and isn't a million pages long. Btw, I'd want to add the Cam spec. pic from iKiss to the piece..Roxas82 20:34, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I posted the iThink They Kissed - part. The only thing that´s still bugging me about it is that the subtext in this episode comes mainly from the tone of Carly´s voice, so you can´t really express it properly just by writing about it. Well, can´t change that. Mak23686 22:03, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I think Dan leaves alot of subtext in that regard to the episode. He intentionally leaves out a scene where Freddie asks if Carly was jealous (probably for time restraints) and it implied that Freddie still likes Carly because he starts to say "That'd be so great if you were!". Carly shouts that she's not jealous ( her face saying a different story ).Roxas82 22:09, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Mak, for Saved Your Life, I think it's a good idea to mention that Dan puts back the scene between Carly and Sam for the extended version. Many fans responded positively to this scene on his page ( blogspot ) and he mentions that this is the way iSaved Your Life was meant to be seen. I think that makes a good case for Cam as well. Since iQuit iCarly was a movie, is it ok for it to be longer? Around six paragraphs or more?Roxas82 01:10, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Of course, the episode is longer, so it´s logical if the text about it is longer. Mak23686 19:00, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I added the part about "iSaved your Life". I also took out one sentence fron "iCook", since it was Freddie´s idea to use Sam´s special method on Ricky. Mak23686 23:29, April 3, 2010 (UTC)